Another set of troubled twins
by Daisy7
Summary: Haruhi's cousin visits the club. She looks like a lot like Haruhi. Hosts have a hard time coping up with her.
1. Hanabi: An evil spawn

A/N: The story is completely rewritten. It's been long since I've updated this piece.

To my dearest cousin who never stopped bothering me to update: Consider this as a Christmas present. I'm never giving you anything this year.

_Six fluorescent bulbs appear_

Haruhi's day is as bad as usual. Tamaki practiced doing his "puppy eyes", to the point where Haruhi wondered if she'd be able to resist them anymore. The twins were doing their "homo" skit somewhere that she could not understand. Honey-senpai devoured a cake together with Mori-senpai. And it's been five minutes since Kyoya had been glaring at her from a distance because she broke a cup.

Suddenly, the doors of the third music room opened. Everybody's heads turned and all of them saw a girl with long brown hair and has a pair of big, brown eyes. She wore a simple white dress and a pair of boots. Everybody watched her in silence as she ran across the room and gave Haruhi a big hug, the force of it so fierce Haruhi found it hard to continue standing. Both of the _girls_ lost their balance and fell down. Everybody reacted differently as soon as they saw Haruhi and the girl's _position_.

"Haruhi! I heard from Uncle Ranka that you were-!" The twins, being the first ones to unfreeze, put their hands on Hanabi's mouth. Tamaki guided all of their clients out of the music room (promising that he will never forget their eternal beauty even if they were far away from him). Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai continued eating in a corner. It was their normal routine whenever someone found out what Haruhi is doing

Kyoya-senpai offered a seat to Hanabi. "So, you're Haruhi's cousin"

"Yeah!"

Kyoya adjusted his loose glasses absentmindedly. "I see."

_First bulb lights up_

.

.

"Oh, okay! So that's why.." Hanabi said, looking at Haruhi slyly. "It's a reverse harem."

All of the boys looked at her in shock.

"My name is Hanabi Fujioka, 15, and currently available. I am Haruhi's cousin."

Honey-senpai jumped unto her lap. "~you look so much like Haru-chan~!"

"Really?" Hanabi beamed at him. "WOW! That's a really cute bunny!"

_Second fluorescent bulb lights up_

"His name is Usa-chan~!"

"Now that you mentioned it.." Kaoru said.

All except Haruhi leaned in closer to get a good view.

"You do look-"Kaoru started.

"-a lot like each other."Hikaru finished. Kyoya-senpai cleaned his glasses and put them on again. "Are you sure you're not twins, Haruhi?" he said.

"No, definitely not." Haruhi said.

"Looks like we've got another set of twins here at the host club." Hikaru said with a smile. "Hanabi-chan, you wouldn't mind cross dressing, would you?"

"But I'm-" Hanabi's mouth was covered by the hands of Haruhi. The cross dressing host whispered something in Hanabi's ear and then pulled away immediately.

"Haruhi, what's with the red face?" Mori said, noticing Haruhi's anxious expression.

"No, nothing."

Hanabi ghosted closer to Haruhi and whispered loudly to her ear that everybody could hear her. "So, which one of them is your boyfriend?"

Haruhi looked at all of them grudgingly and said: "I'll never take one of them."

After that, Tamaki retreated to his "special corner of princely sadness".

"Hmm..I guess I'm free to choose."

"Please do as you like," Haruhi said without concern. The other hosts fidgeted uneasily. Kyoya, in the other hand, was writing something in his clipboard like the situation didn't matter to him. Hanabi grabbed their faces, one after the other, and looked at them closely.

"Hmm..too identical. Too cute. Stone face. Nerd." Hanabi grumbled, her voice getting louder as she rejected each Host.

Then she approached Tamaki in _his_ corner and eyed him closely.

"You're the one!" Hanabi exclaimed. Haruhi snorted while all of the other hosts froze. Hanabi lifted Tamaki with both arms and hugged him.

"She's almost like Renge in Haruhi's body." Kyoya chuckled menacingly.

"Tama-chan, you two-timer!" Honey-senpai was about to attack Tamaki but Mori-senpai held him back.

"HELP MEEE!" Tamaki held out a hand to his unconcerned subordinates. "MOMMY!"

"TUG-OF-WAR!" The twins, being the first ones to feel pity, said in unison. Tamaki immediately regretted asking help from them. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai regrouped and held Tamaki's feet while Hanabi dominated his upper body. With one big pull, the male hosts let go (all part of the plan) of Tamaki's feet before they stumbled forward. Tamaki sailed over Hanabi and his lips accidentally met hers.

_Third Fluorescent bulb lights up_

"Congratulations, newlyweds!" Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly had a bell and a bucket full of confetti with them.

Haruhi groaned.

Kyoya-senpai stood beside her. "This should be interesting."

"Let me guess, you're the first to find out?"

"No, I didn't simply find out. I knew all along." Kyoya-senpai chuckled.

You might be wondering why this chapter is _too quiet._ Meaning, Tamaki doesn't bicker a lot. I think you'll find out why in the next chapter.

Special thanks to Violete Abilene

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club.


	2. Going home alone?

I haven't updated for almost three weeks. I'm so sorry, my dear cousin. It's good that you don't even bother to "follow" my story. I'm not amused writing three different thesis drafts. Damn thesis...kept me from writing fanfics..Grrhgghhghg

Haruhi: Hey, Tamaki-senpai..

Idiotking: Yes, my adorable daughter? HEY, why's my name Idiotking?

Hikaru: The name-

Kaoru: -suits you perfectly.

Idiotking: Mommy! They're bullying me again!

Mommy: Now, now. Calm down, Daddy. They do it all the time and you're still not used to them?

Haruhi: Tam-!

Idiotking: Waaahh! Even Mommy is antagonizing me!

Hunny: Hey, everyone! What's up?

Haruhi: ...

Mori: (blank face) Everyone, shut the hell up and let Haruhi talk.

Haruhi: Thanks, Mori-senpai. Hey, Tamaki-senpai?

Idiotking: Yes?

Haruhi: You're blood type isn't type AB, is it?

Idiotking: No, my precious. Why do you ask?

Haruhi: Well, that's a relief.

Twins: Don't even think about drinking his blood. It will poison you.

Haruhi: I'm not planning on drinking his blood. I just asked for safety precautions.

Idiotking: When I cosplay a vampire, don't compare me to a certain immortal. My sparkles are waaaay more awesome than his.

Haruhi: Yeah, right.

Warning: A slice of OOCness

Hanabi got an unexpected call from her girlfriends. After bidding farewell to everyone, she left the Third Music Room in a dash.

He gaped at the ceiling for hours with his mouth open, letting his demented soul escape. Tamaki's thoughts were scattered as he stared.

...Hanabi..

Evil, cruel, wretched witch.

Made me look like a pervert in front of my daughter.

Wait, she looks like my daughter.

Does it mean she's my daughter, too?

But she kissed me.

What the heck?

While the blonde debated against himself, the other hosts whispered in a corner.

"Somebody talk to him, he's really freaking me out." said Kaoru.

"Nah, it's good to be quiet around here once in a while." said Hikaru, followed by a blatant laugh of victory.

"Good point, Hikaru. But I'm not sure that the costumers will fancy his silence," Kyoya adjusted his loose glasses then continued etching on his notebook.

"We could at least cheer him up a bit. I still have a bit of cake. I can give it to him. But I want a piece, too. So we have to cut it in half. Ooh, but we can't split this strawberry on top. Guys, do you think Tamaki like strawberries? Because if he doesn't, then I'll have it," The hosts looked at the cute blonde with an exasperated expression.

"Haruhi doesn't seem to be concerned," Mori said. All the male hosts in the corner looked at Haruhi clearing up the tables.

"She doesn't care at all."

Tamaki's eyes wandered in search of his _daughter._Haruhi walked around the room, cleaning up the mess.

She doesn't care...

Haruhi did not even react when her cousin kissed me...

Does that mean Haruhi doesn't love me?

_Theatre in Tamaki's mind:_

"_Tamaki, I thought I was the only one. I know you didn't intend to kiss my cousin but it still hurts." Haruhi said, a tear escaping her brown eyes._

_No, my Haruhi. Please don't cry. I will stay by your side for eternity._

Tamaki wished it went like that after what happened. He felt a nudge by his side.

"Tamaki-senpai." Someone whispered urgently then continued shaking him gently.

"Senpai, wake up. I don't want to carry you to your home."

Finally, he blinked open his violet irises and let out a groan. "Haruhi?"

"Senpai, wake up." Tamaki's hand went up and wiped away the sleepiness. The blonde took a quick look over Haruhi's shoulder. The room is empty and dark. It was dark outside and the moon and stars plagued the night sky. "I just finished cleaning up and I was surprised to find you sleeping here."

_So I fell asleep._

"Tamaki, I'm locking this place up."

"Do you do this every day, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked while retrieving his belongings.

"Yeah." Haruhi said in monotone, standing by the main door.

"Aren't you afraid of the dark? Walking home alone on the streets?"

Haruhi merely shrugged. "I'm no Honey-senpai."

"That's Haruhi for you."

Haruhi closed the main door behind Tamaki and locked it. They walked side by side in the corridors with no lights but the moon's illumination. Even with someone by his side in a dark school, Tamaki still felt a bit scared. His heart jumped a little every time there was a small noise behind or beyond them. Haruhi, however, just looked ahead into the darkness, as if she didn't hear anything.

"H-Haruhi.."

"Eh?"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

There was a brief silence. "No need for that, Senpai. Thanks for offering."

Tamaki spluttered. "B-but Haruhi! You don't know what kind of danger may lie beyond those streets! The darkness, vicious stray animals, perverts and all sorts!"

"I've been walking home alone ever since you made me do the entire club's chores." Tamaki swallowed down the guilt. "Nothing has ever happened so far."

The blonde blocked Haruhi's path and knelt on his knees. He looked at Haruhi straight in the eyes, whipping up his best weapon ever: his puppy eyes. For a second, Haruhi's expression was blank.

"Okay, Tamaki-senpai. Just for today."

Tamaki fisted the air in complete triumph, followed by his constant dog barks along the way. "Could you please stop that?"

"Absolutely not."

After half an hour of walking, they finally arrived in Haruhi's apartment. Before Haruhi opened the door, she looked at her senpai. "Tamaki-senpai, I'm really sorry about how my cousin behaved."

Tamaki remembered what happened earlier in the afternoon. "No, no. It's fine. It's good to have another set of twins the club. Hanabi's alright. I think everyone liked her."

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"Y-yeah, first meetings naturally conjure misunderstandings and that kiss, but it was all great and-" Tamaki blabbered nervously.

"You think the kiss was great?" Haruhi's eyes widened in utter astonishment.  
"N-no! I didn't mean THAT, I meant the-" Haruhi's face went red as beet and her hand went up to cover her mouth.

"H-haruhi?"

Tears formed at the base of her eyes. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi! What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Hey!"

Haruhi ducked out of Tamaki's hold and swiftly went inside the apartment. She slammed the door on Tamaki's face. The blonde knocked the door several times and yelled for her name.

There was a continuous vibrating in Tamaki's pocket. He gingerly reached for it and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Mr. Tamaki, where are you now? It is time for you to come home."

"Don't worry. I'll be there in just a minute." Tamaki put the phone down and leaned his forehead against the door, hoping that Haruhi would hear.

"Haruhi, please talk to me."

"Just go home, Senpai. I'm fine." Tamaki heard Haruhi speak in a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "I just...needed to go to the bathroom really bad."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah.."

I didn't plan on ending the chapter like that. Please don't kill me. It's for the suspicious plot. And sorry, I forgot about the light bulbs. I think the twins hid them somewhere. Please R&R!


End file.
